A Little More Time
by Cyberlaydie
Summary: He knew what he was doing was highly frowned upon, but he didn't care. He needed to see her, he just needed a little more time with her, a few moments would even be enough. But he had to see her. He had to see Rose Tyler again. The Doctor decides impersonates The other Doctor.
1. Introduction

**Hello everyone! This is my **_**second**_** piece of DW fanfiction and it's kind of super exciting. Rose & 10/10too, takes place sometime during the 2008-10 specials, where the Doctor is traveling by himself. Enjoy~**

**Oh and I don't have any sort of legal claim on anything British or alien.**

Introduction

Honestly, the Doctor was just having a very bad day.

He was acting apathetic towards everything, and was considering just parking the TARDIS in a random corner of space and letting it drift for a while, hopefully not hitting anything that he would end up having to repair. He was chalking up his sudden change in character to jet lag (which is silly, because time lords can't get jet lag) and was trying to convince himself he just needed a rest. The thing was that he knew the real reason he felt so off and was just actively trying to ignore it. The real reason was because he missed Rose. Now, he would normally have some other perky companion to drag along into trouble with him and take his mind off things, and usually it worked. He could refocus his mind for weeks or months, but then there would be those days where all he could see was Rose's face and the hard reality of her being gone and how much he missed her would just hit him.

And how he really did miss her.

Of course he loved all of his companions and they all held a special place in his heart, but his relationship with Rose had been something different. It had been something else entirely, because he had loved her and he knew she loved him back. Had they not been separated they were bound to have expressed their mutual admiration eventually; probably sooner than later. But the hard truth was they _had_ been ripped apart and he missed her. It was as simple as that, and as much as he missed her he was glad she was not missing him. He had managed to give her a version of himself as one finale parting gift. Somewhere, Rose Tyler was living her life out with her Doctor.

Oh, hold on, that gave him an idea.

Suddenly, the Doctor was at the controls, madly pushing buttons and pulling levers. He was not thinking rationally and he knew what he was doing was highly frowned upon, but in that instance he didn't care. He just continued on, convinced his plan was brilliant and not accepting any other opinions.

He stopped and looked around at the vast, empty TARDIS. Everyone was gone; there were no other opinions to challenge his own. He pictured Rose standing at the consol next to him, stroking his hair or his arm, but she was gone. He picture Martha obediently holding down a lever or shouting out readings, trying to impress him, but she was gone too. And he pictured Donna, bold, witty Donna, hanging on as they got thrown around and shouting about how he had no idea what he was doing. She was gone now too. It was just one brilliant, mad mind making completely irrational decisions, at his most dangerous but most determined.

The TARDIS protested some as he felt himself tear through one dimension to the next, but he pressed on. She didn't like dimension jumping, never did. Even for a time machine two separate points in reality existing simultaneously was hard to comprehend and rough to deal with, especially ripping through them the way the Doctor currently was.

He watched the screens intensely, just waiting for the right numbers to pop up indicating he was in the right place at approximately the right time. He would only have a few seconds to land the TARDIS before they crossed into the next world and missed her completely. But he had confidence this would work. The whole time it felt like Rose was standing next to him, her hand on his, encouraging him. He knew this was going to work. He had to see Rose again. He had to.

Suddenly, the right sequence came up on one of the monitors. He let out a roar (mainly for dramatic effect), as he slammed his hand down onto the emergency break button. The TARDIS lurched to a stop, throwing the Doctor from the consol and a little ways across the room, and whined in protest. The Doctor muttered kind words to her and she eventually stopped. The TARDIS had always liked Rose.

As he stepped out of the machine he got a good look around. He was on a street corner of a suburban looking neighborhood. It was nice, with lots of trees growing around the make the houses seem private yet united. He ventured out a little further. Things looked 21st century-ish. Good, always good when he lands in the right time period.

He walked along the side walk, looking from house to house, waving his sonic around getting readings on each place. He probably only walked for about a minute or so before the sonic picked up on her. He looked intently on the light blue house in the trees. It was cute, it had a little porch and a rose bush next to the steps. Ironic, the Doctor though, Rose had obviously been trying her hand at some gardening.

It just seemed so domestic. Not like Rose at all. But then again this is exactly what he hoped would happen, that she would settle down and raise a family some place. Kids. That's something he had not thought about before. His hearts started to pick up speed the slightest bit. What if they had kids?

Right then the front door opened and he jumped to the ground behind a car parked on the side of the road. He crouched down and peered out through the windows. It was them, Rose and himself, or his other self. Rose and the Metacrisis either way. He couldn't take his eyes off of Rose. She looked like she hadn't been up for very long. Now that the Doctor was thinking about it he looked around. It was early morning, probably a little after dawn he was suspecting. Maybe around 6:30 or so. She still had her bath robe on, a light lavender color that she was holding securely around her. Her blonde hair was up and messy and she held a cup of coffee in one hand, and had her other on the other Doctor's arm. They shared a few words, she kissed him, and they parted. She closed the door and went back inside. Now the Doctor looked at the Metacrisis. He was dressed in a blue suit, classic Doctor attire, and carried a briefcase. He was probably going off to work. Again, it just seemed so domestic to the Doctor. Rose and he husband living a life day after day. He remembered when she suggested that when they were on the impossible planet. She had obviously been embarrassed after she said it, but the Doctor was internally beaming. He wanted that with her too, but he knew he would never be able to settle down. That's why he liked his current plan, but he realized he was losing time as the Meta was about to get in his car and drive off.

The Doctor ran over to the car and intercepted the other Doctor. The Meta looked up at first startled by the stranger and then surprised, seeing his face reflected. "It's you," He said bluntly.

"Yeah," the Doctor said, looking over at the house to make sure Rose wasn't at the door or window or anything like that. "Listen mate, I need to ask you a favor."

**I hope to have the next chapter written/posted by tomorrow, as I am off school and only work evening, leaving me with lots of writing time. R&R to let me know what you think. :) Thanks all**


	2. That Little Flower Shop

**Official Chapter 1. I was kind of cheese balling when I wrote this, I don't even know what's going on here. **

Chapter 1- That Little Flower Shop

"Get in," The Metacrisis motioned to his car. "Before she looks out the window or something." The Doctor agreed this was a good idea and got in the passenger side of the silver sedan. The Meta backed out of the drive way and pulled out onto the street, navigating his was out of the neighborhood and onto the main road.

"It's good to see you, Doctor," The Meta said.

"It's good to see you too, what do they call you now?" The Doctor asked.

"Legally I'm John Smith, but Rose and everyone at Torchwood still call me the Doctor." He explained.

That led into the original Doctor's next point of conversation. "So Rose is good, you and she still doing well?"

"Yes, Rose is doing well. I assume that's why you're really here." The other Doctor threw him a slight smile. "And we got married."

"That's fantastic!" The Doctor exclaimed, feeling a slight tang of disappointment. He didn't know what he was expecting once he got here. To whisk Rose away with him and take her back to his universe? No, he knew that wasn't a possibility. He was happy for the Meta and Rose though. He was happy that she was happy most of all. "Good for you! Really, I'm happy for you! You work at Torchwood then?" He asked.

"Rose and I do, yes." It was weird hearing himself talk. He had had many conversations with himself before, but not in this sense. "In fact that's where I'm headed now. But that's not important at the moment. Why are _you_ here, Doctor? I have a feeling you didn't come all this way just to make friendly small talk in my car on the way to work."

The Doctor thought about how he should approach this. "You're correct. Well, I was thinking, and I was thinking about if there was any possibility I might see Rose again. Just for a little while. And then I thought 'well, the Doctor I left her with _is_ a biological Metacrisis of myself, so we are the same person, with just a hint of Donna Noble in there," Both Doctors laughed at the mention of Donna. "And that lead to the idea that maybe I could, stand in for a day," The Doctor trailed off, sounding silly. The idea had faired a lot better in his head, and when he wasn't thinking rationally about it. Saying it out loud and to another person just made it sound ridiculous.

The Meta was smart enough to see where the Doctor was going. He pulled off the side of the road and parked the car. "So you want to take my place for a day, basically?" The Doctor just nodded. "Tell you what, Doctor," He started. "I plan on working late tonight, until about 9 o'clock. Why don't you take the car and go back and spend today with Rose? I'll give you today, only because I know how much she means to you, and how much you, we, mean to her. Does that sound like a plan?" The Meta looked over and the Doctor could feel his face brighten. He would get more time with Rose after all.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan," he responded, beaming.

They both got out of the car and the other Doctor hailed a taxi, handing the original Doctor the keys. "I'll be home at 9," The Meta warned and got in the cab. The Doctor started to get in the car to go to the house, but he noticed a little flower shop to his right, and decided to stop in.

He browsed around and ended up picking out a nice bouquet of lilies. He remembered Rose had made a comment about how much she liked them a very long time ago. He recalled that moment because the light had been hitting her face in a way that made her look absolutely radiant.

He would have to make sure he put them in a vase for her, so they wouldn't end up looking like the rose bush near the front porch. That bush looked like it hadn't been tended to for awhile.

On that note he left the shop with his lilies and drove the car back to the house. He trotted up the porch steps and paused at the door. Should he just go in? It wasn't his house. But it would look odd if he knocked. He was the Doctor either way, and this was the Doctor's house. After much deliberation he pushed the door open and slowly entered the house.

The house was very traditional looking on the inside. The walls a light cream color and the hardwood floors were dark. The place was very neat; Rose looked like she kept it organized and clean. Different paintings hung on the walls and the living room was directly to his left, the kitchen to his right. He decided to venture into the kitchen and only made it a few steps before he heard Rose's voice coming closer from the hallway at the other side of the room.

"What's this then?" She asked, her estate accent had become more noticeable in her voice. "Did Jack cancel the meeting?" She appeared in the door frame smiling. Her smile was still so wide it could split her face, and she looked the same as when he had seen her on the porch this morning. Light purple bathrobe and hair tied up. Now he could see underneath her robe she wore a baby blue tank and white and black plaid pajama pants. He held the flowers behind his back.

"Uh," He realized that he had no information to give her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal who he really was or just let her go on believe he was her husband. He hadn't really considered either option and now he had to make a decision. "Yeah. Yeah Jack cancelled the meeting. He got called off on some mission."

Rose was at the sink, rinsing her coffee mug. "He put a team together without calling me? Well fine, I was planning on going into work later but now I don't think I will at all," She smirked. Something told the Doctor that her relationship with this reality's Jack Harkness was the same as their relationship had been back in her original universe.

"Yeah, I got as far as that little flower shop a few minutes out when he called, so I stopped and got you these. He moved the lilies out from behind his back once she turned away from the sink. Her face lit up.

"Oh! They're lovely, thank you!" She took them from him and kissed him on the cheek. The spot where she kissed him felt warmer than the rest of his face. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed being around her, hugging her, just looking at her. She had aged slightly, but it wasn't as if she looked older, she just looked like she had come into herself a little more, like she had matured.

"Hey!" She started again. "Now you can come with me to my doctor's appointment!"

"Doctor's appointment?" He asked, concerned. Was she sick?

"Oh don't be dim," she chastised. "_For the baby_," she said mockingly, and then laughed. "Like you forgot."

He wasn't sure if the shock was registering on his face.

**R&R! Next chapter out in the next couple of days hopefully.**


	3. It's a Date

**Chapter 2. You all are fabulous. I really don't intend for this story to be very long. If it gets too lengthy I start to babble and things get drawn out far past where they should and I end up abandoning the story. So I'm thinking like 4 or 5 chapters maybe?**

Chapter 2- It's a Date

The Doctor believed he had made a mistake.

Not in coming to see Rose, no. He was enjoying every second that he got to spend with her. Listening to her voice, seeing her smile, everything. The mistake he believed he had made was impersonating her husband. He surely could have handled the situation better and let her know immediately that he was not her husband, but now he had gotten himself into a mess. He was currently on his way to the doctor's office with Rose to get an ultra sound of their baby.

Or rather Rose and the other Doctor's baby.

She didn't look pregnant. Sure, the tank she'd been wearing earlier had pulled slightly at her stomach, but it didn't look like she was pregnant, it just looked like her stomach was distended due to a heavy breakfast or something. Now she was wearing an oversized red jumper and leggings, because it had gotten cold outside, and without a view of her stomach you would not be able to tell she was expecting. He had gathered from Rose already that this was her three and half month checkup they were going to.

It wasn't the pregnancy that was bothering the Doctor. He was extremely happy that Rose was starting a family. The thing that was bothering him was how stupid he had been. Impersonating her husband? Really? That had to be one of his worst plans yet. It defeated the purpose of seeing Rose again. He was not able to ask her questions and catch up, or delight her with stories from his travels, or find out about her work at Torchwood. He had to pretend he already knew all that. Rose would never know the Doctor had come to see her.

Now, Rose was telling him about some adventure that happened at work the other day.

"The thing's like a dog, you know except for the fire and claws. And it doesn't like Jack! That just makes it even better. Honestly, we were both in the lab, and every time I would tell it to speak it would bark, and every time Jack would tell it to speak it would just stare it him! It would bark for everyone else too, just not him. He got so mad too, he was completely flustered by the end of it. I don't know where you were, probably out on a call or something," Rose looked over at him. "What's up with you today? You're being so quiet."

The Doctor quickly made up some excuse. 'I think it's this whole dad thing. I mean you're almost four months pregnant! I'm going to be the father of your child in five months." Deep down, the Doctor always knew he would end up saying that to Rose Tyler at some point, one way or the other.

"I know. Scary right?" Rose whispered and rubbed his arm across the consol. The Doctor was getting to see just what sort of relationship Rose and the Meta had. It was obvious she trusted him whole heartedly, and they were each other's support system. It was a very loving relationship, by the feel of it.

They pulled into the doctor's office and the Doctor helped Rose out of the car. The image of her with a swollen belly wobbling around kept creeping into his mind.

Once they got into the building the receptionist asked Rose her name and information. "Rose Smith," she replied. That was the first time the Doctor had ever heard her called anything but Rose Tyler, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

Soon enough they were directed to an examination room where Rose was lying on a bed with her jumper pulled up over her stomach and the Doctor sat in a chair near the bed. The medical doctor came in and greeted them both with a warm smile.

"Mrs. Smith?" She asked. Rose nodded and she looked to the Doctor. "…And Mr. Smith?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Rose responded before the Doctor had a chance to say anything. "I'm Rose, and this is my husband John."

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Dr. Sadie. Is this your first pregnancy Rose?" Dr. Sadie asked.

"Yes," Rose said and broke into a smile. "First time parents!" She laughed motioning to the Doctor and herself. "It'd very exciting."

"It is," Dr. Sadie agreed. "So how long have you two been married?"

Maybe the Doctor would finally get some answers. "We've been married for five years. We weren't together long before that though, I think only a few months before we go engaged?" Rose looked at the Doctor for confirmation, and he just nodded reassuringly. So he was about five and a half years since he had last seen Rose.

"It was fast, but we knew," Rose continued. The Doctor looked at his feet and then up to Rose's glowing face as she talked about her life here. She was happy. Really truly happy to have a husband she loved and a baby on the way. That settled some part of the Doctor's restless conscious. He had given her this, this happiness.

"What do you both do?" Dr. Sadie asked.

"We're both researchers at a biotech firm in the city," Rose responded quickly. They both knew that was not correct, but it was a good alibi.

"Well that's exciting," Dr. Sadie was now putting some of the ultra sound gel on Rose's stomach and moving the transducer around to get a good look at the baby. Eventually a tiny swishing noise became clear in the room and Dr. Sadie spoke again.

"Well, listen to that, that's your baby's heart beat!" Dr. Sadie smiled and so did Rose, not taking her eyes of the monitor.

"John, come look at this," Rose said breathlessly and motioned for the Doctor to come and getting a better view. The Doctor looked at Rose first, staring at the screen. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in a smile. She was absolutely mesmerized. "_That's our baby!_" She exclaimed.

No. It wasn't their baby. It was Rose's baby, but as the Doctor looked at the monitor, at the tiny image of life, he desperately wished that _could_ be his baby.

He wished he could have given Rose the life she had here, a husband and a baby with a nice house and a purple bathrobe. He wished he could have given that to her, then maybe this would be his baby and his beautiful wife, instead of simply pretending it was.

Dr. Sadie broke his train of thought. "So sometime in the next couple of visits we should be able to tell what the sex is. Have you thought about finding out or do you want to wait to be surprised?"

Rose looked at the Doctor. "Um, I don't know, what do you think? I've always kind of wanted to know what I was having beforehand, so we can pick out a name and get the nursery ready and things like that."

The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Whatever you want," he said.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Dr. Sadie asked.

"If it's a girl I really like the name Clara, but I haven't thought about if it's a boy yet." Clara. The Doctor liked that name.

"That's a lovely name," Dr. Sadie smiled.

The rest of the doctor's visit was uneventful, just Dr. Sadie instructing Rose to make sure she takes her vitamins and to come back in two weeks for her four month appointment.

Rose and the Doctor walked out of the building hand in hand.

"I'm so happy," Rose said suddenly.

The Doctor kissed her head. "I'm happy you're happy," He replied.

Once they got into the car Rose sighed. "Okay. I guess I should probably go to work."

The Doctor considered this for a moment. "Tell you what. How about instead of work, I take us home, you get a shower and get all that ultrasound gel off, and then we go out to a nice lunch."

Rose smiled. "It's a date!"

**I hope you liked it. I also hope someone got the whole JLC as Clara Tyler head canon. I think I may be able to get one more chapter out before I leave. My summer camp program runs day camps sometimes as an option for kids who don't want to do overnight camp, and I'm going to help run them next week. I leave Sunday and will be back Thursday. Well, R&R as always! I love y'all **


	4. You're Always Beautiful

**I'm back! I also want to say that I am not a very good fic writer at all, and I'm not sure why people read my stuff. **

Chapter 3- You're Always Beautiful

The Doctor looked at a picture of the Meta and Rose that sat next to the computer. It looked like it had been professionally done, maybe right after their engagement, because she was holding her hand with her ring in full view. He had his arms around her waist and she was leaning on his shoulder with her left hand on his upper arm. They were both looking at the camera, beaming.

The Doctor sighed and clicked on a link that had just come up. He was currently researching restaurants in the area trying to decide where to take Rose. He wanted to take her somewhere nice where she could dress up some. His only option for clothing was the blue suit he was wearing, because he would feel too weird changing into the other Doctor's clothes. Anyway, he had stumbled upon a little steak house located in a shopping area that looked rather appealing. The reviews were good and the place looked very nice. Yes, he would take her there. Unfortunately the place was only open for dinner, so he would have to adjust their schedule.

He heard the shower turn off and a minute later she called something from the bed room. He didn't hear what she said so he walked into the kitchen and called for her to repeat herself.

Her voice came clearer this time. "Can you please tell me where we're going," her voice grew louder as she rounded the corner into the kitchen, "So I can figure out what to wear?"

She stepped into the kitchen having nothing but a towel covering her. The Doctor froze where he was. At first he wondered why she would reveal herself like that, but then he remembered this was her house and he was supposed to be her husband. And she was pregnant. Of course she would find nothing wrong with walking around in a just a towel. He looked her up and down. She was still a bit wet from the shower and her hair was still damp after being towel dried. When they made eye contact again he realized how obvious he had been, and she was grinning and biting her tongue the way she always had. "Later," she smirked, and then restated her question. "So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," the Doctor said while composing himself. "But if you want to know what to wear, I'd say a bit nicer than just a casual night on the town. Also, it slipped my mind that the place is only open for dinner, so would it be okay if we readjust our plans?" He asked her.

"Fine by me," She said. She adjusted her towel as to keep it up and the Doctor shifted his weight. "Let me go change and we'll figure out something to waist an afternoon with."

She walked away and the Doctor let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He couldn't. Not with Rose. Even if he wanted to this wasn't a good situation for that sort of thing.

He occupied himself in the kitchen until Rose came back out. She was wearing a white tee shirt and black yoga pants with her hair up. Even dressed down she looked beautiful.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked. "The Netflix came in the mail yesterday." She handed the envelope to him. It was some film he'd never heard of, but he agreed because a movie was a good way to pass time.

They went into the living room and he put the movie in the player and settled into the couch. He put his arm up on the rim of the sofa and Rose snuggled into him. She laid her head down on his chest and curled into a little ball on his side, draping one arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her closer to him. A movie had been a very good idea.

The opening of the movie started and a women's voice came on screen saying something about how the Earth had been invaded and now a small band of people were struggling to keep the human race free, while shots of people in bad alien costumes and horrible special effects were playing. The Doctor snorted and looked at Rose. "_What is this?" _He laughed.

"I don't know!" She defended herself. "It was in the queue, and it just sent automatically, I didn't pick it."

"No real alien actually looks like that," the Doctor criticized.

"They should really get approval on graphics and effects from people like us before they make these types of movies," Rose joked.

"Indeed they should," the Doctor agreed, turning his attention back to the movie.

After two hours of bad aliens and an overly dramatic plot line, the movie was finally in its ending sequence. The aliens were all leaving earth after a huge battle that the human underdogs had managed to win. The Doctor hadn't been paying much attention; he had mainly entertained himself by playing with a loose strand of Rose's hair the whole time. Now the main female protagonist was returning to their base to find out her love interest had been fatally wounded and was dying.

She made an overly dramatic show of saying goodbye, and the Doctor thought it was pretty amusing. He looked down at Rose to see she was holding back tears, and he started chuckling to himself.

"What?" She looked up at him and asked.

"You're crying. At this cheesy movie," he explained.

"Well excuse me for having feelings," she looked back at the screen.

"It's just a movie with bad actors and bad special effects." He said.

"That could be you and me." She looked up at him again more seriously, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

He looked at her sympathetically, moved her falling hair out of her face and wiped the tear away. "That won't happen. I'll always be here for you, protecting you, and I won't let anything like that ever separate us. Got it? That will never be you and me."

She wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled herself closer so that she was almost on his lap. "Okay." She said simply into his chest, burying her face there for a minute until the tears past. He just held her the whole time, happy to be comforting her and to have her in his arms again.

"So," she said as she brought her head up, wiping her slightly red eyes. "How about that date?" She laughed. "I'm a bit of a mess, but give me about 45 minutes and I promise I'll try to make myself look pretty," she continued.

"Rose, tee shirt or fancy dress, red eyed from crying or all made up, either way, you're always beautiful," he said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled. "I love you," she said as she got up.

He hesitated for only a brief moment before responding. "I love you too."

**I hope you enjoyed it. R&R as always. Hopefully next chapter out in the next day or so. **


	5. Elliot

**Sorry it took so long to get this out. I kept saying I was going to take a day and beat this chapter out, but I kept having stuff pop up that I would have to take care of first. Well here you go, I can't do humor or anything remotely resembling a human relationship but I'm trying anyway.**

Chapter 4- Elliot

"I'll be ready in 5 minutes, I swear!" Rose called from the bedroom. The Doctor did not believe her, mainly because she had been saying that for the past forty five minutes. He didn't mind waiting though, and would give her as long as she needed.

Evidently she really did mean 5 minutes this time, because soon after she trotted down the hallway ready to go. She wore a tight long sleeved black dress with knit tights and black high heels. Her blonde hair was curled and her makeup done. This was a drastic change from her tee shirt and sweats earlier, and the Doctor took a breath, she looked beautiful.

"I hope this is okay, since you won't tell me where we're going," she said while digging in her bag for something.

"It is," the Doctor responded. "You look stunning."

Rose blushed and continued digging in her bag.

"You're not yourself today," she started. "Taking me out to a fancy dinner and all this, and also not getting on me about taking an extra forty five minutes to get ready. That normally annoys you so much!"

"I'm in a rather good mood today," the Doctor didn't have to lie this time; he was in a very good mood. "Let's get going, shall we?" He held out an arm for Rose.

"Let's," she grinned as she took his arm.

"You're taking me to Porter's?" Rose yelped excitedly from the passenger side. As they pulled into the shopping area she had started to guess all the places they could be going. After a short list she stated 'it couldn't be Porter's could it?' and when the Doctor confirmed she had gotten excited. "You're so sweet, really, but we can't afford this."

"Don't worry about it, just enjoy yourself. I'll take care of paying for it." He would have to find an ATM somewhere, seeing as he still carried no money on him.

After parking they walked hand in hand up to the restaurant. The place was very intimate on the inside and they were seated in a corner booth. The lights had been turned down as it was getting dark and there was music playing in the background, although the Doctor couldn't make it out because there were too many people talking.

"Is this redemption for not taking me here on our first official date, even though you knew I wanted to come here?" Rose grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the Doctor played along. "Our first date was chips after we watched the sun expand and take the earth with it. Nothing about a steak house was involved."

"I paid for that date too," Rose said.

"You're never going to let me hear the end of that are you?"

"Nope, never."

Joking around with Rose put the Doctor at ease and made it feel like old times. It had been the right decision to come here, and spend the day with her. Hearing her laugh and seeing her smile again just made him all the more happy, and he was glad he could do something little to make her happy, even after he was supposed to be gone.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 6:45. He had about two hours left with her.

He didn't want to leave her, not after today. He wanted to stay with her and lead the adventure of a new baby and a life of love, but he knew it was the one adventure he could never have. It wasn't even an adventure he particularly wanted -he liked his life of travel and excitement- unless it was with her, the woman he had always loved the most and the one who had hurt him the deepest when she left. He still loved her, that much was obvious, but now time was ticking.

He looked up at Rose's face in the candle light. "Truly, you look lovely tonight," he said softly to her.

"You're just full of compliments tonight," she mocked, but reciprocated his gesture. "Thank you. And you look lovely as well. That same blue suit, don't you ever change?" The Doctor briefly remembered when he had met Donna for a second time at Adipose Industries, and she had asked him the same question. He paused for a moment and let out a short 'no' and they both started laughing.

There was a brief gap in conversation while the Doctor looked over the menu. He glanced up to find Rose looking intently at his face, he smiled at her.

"You look so tired, Doctor," she said with an underlying tone of seriousness to her voice.

"Yes, well," The Doctor started, but couldn't come up with a good excuse.

The tone of the conversation shifted right back to its original light heartedness as Rose started to go on about the baby.

"It's probably because I kept you up last night, you just won't admit it. I'm sorry. The baby just didn't want me to get any sleep. Just smother me with a pillow or something tonight so I pass out," she laughed.

"Smothering my pregnant wife, _brilliant_ idea," the Doctor laughed.

Rose sipped her water and changed the topic. "So we really need to start thinking of a boy's name, because there is a good chance we could actually have a boy. You suggested one the other day, what was it?"

"Oh, I don't remember," the Doctor said taking a sip of his drink as well.

"I remember I really liked it too. What was it?" Rose racked her brain. "E… Elijah?"

"Yes!" The Doctor nodded. "Elijah. That was it."

"Wait, no it wasn't," Rose changed her mind quickly.

"No, no it was not, you're right," the Doctor agreed with her immediately, hoping she couldn't notice his faltering.

"Elliot! Wasn't that it?"

"Yes, Elliot," the Doctor genuinely did like that name, so he would stick with that.

"So Elliot for a boy, and Clara for a girl?" Rose confirmed.

The Doctor smiled. "Those are both lovely names."

"Our baby," Rose dropped her hand to her stomach, and then looked up at the Doctor with a wide smile.

The evening of lighthearted conversation led on. A night full of love, laughter, and happiness it was. The Doctor didn't want to leave, but as they exited the restaurant the Doctor glanced at the clock. It was a little after eight, and it would soon be time to make his exit.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I ended cutting it off early because I was just having such a hard time writing it. The next chapter is my favorite and I already have it half written, so it should be out almost immediately after this one. I'm excited. Anyway, R&R, there will most likely be two more chapters. **


	6. The Doctor Dances

**There will be one more chapter after this. I really like this chapter, enjoy**

Chapter 5- The Doctor Dances

The couple walked into the house hand in hand, smiling and laughing. The Doctor savored the warmth of her fragile, human hand. Taking in every bit of her, trying to memorize all the details of her face, her touch, her body, because it was 8:45, and he would soon have to be off. He didn't know how he would do this. He couldn't give a proper goodbye for obvious reasons, but he really wished he could give some sort of proper closure to the day. He didn't want to leave their story open ended again with no resolution, he didn't know if he could handle it.

As they entered the kitchen Rose walked over to the sink and turned the radio sitting on the window sill on. The soft beat of a slow jazz song wafted out of the speakers filling the room with the melody. Rose walked back over to the Doctor. Taking his hand, he twirled her once before she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "I feel like dancing," she mumbled into his chest as they swayed to the music in the middle of the kitchen.

It wasn't dancing, it was merely turning in a slow circle around themselves, but the Doctor knew this was as close to proper closure as he was going to get, and he finally accepted that. He danced with Rose in the kitchen for a good minute, holding her close all the while and listening to the soft sound of her breathing, and feeling her chest rise up and down against his own. After a few more moments she looked up at him with her big hazel eyes and he decided this was as good a time as any to make his exit. He quickly came up with an excuse for leaving, and broke the stillness.

"I have to step out for a few minutes. I left my wallet at Porter's. I'm just going to swing by quickly and pick it up, and then I'll be back." He was satisfied with that excuse. He would leave a note for the other Doctor explaining things where he left the car keys.

The Doctor expected Rose to mutter some compliance and pull away. Instead, she craned her neck to reach the Doctor's face, and place a kiss lightly on his lips. He stood still, not knowing how to react, but when she kissed him for the second time, adding a little more pressure, he kissed her back, realizing how long he'd wanted to do that, and how far over due it actually was. He was hoping for more when Rose set her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. "Is this the part where you run off somewhere?" She muttered softly.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor asked. "I just have to run out to the restaurant to get my wallet. I'll be back in half an hour, tops."

"No," Rose started. "You're just saying that as an excuse. This is the part where you run off to your time machine and fly back to your own dimension, leaving me with my actual husband, baby, and the knowledge that you came to see me and weren't even going to tell me you were here," She looked up at him smugly, smiling because she had seen right through him. His mouth hung open a little bit in shock. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"How did you, when did you…?" He stammered.

"You think I don't know the difference between you and my own husband?" The Doctor didn't say anything, still shocked she had figured it out. Of course she did. Rose was clever. Rose had always been clever. "There's a TARDIS on my street corner, you nut!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

The Doctor laughed an exasperated laugh and ran his fingers through his hair, still not saying anything. He should have been more conspicuous.

"Plus," she laid her head back down on his chest and listened for a moment before looking up at him and speaking again. "Two hearts," she finished.

"There's no fooling you, is there my dear?" He finally said, picking up a strand of her hair and twirling it. "When did you figure it out?"

"On the way out to dinner. We drove right by that big old blue box! Up until then I was under the impression that you were my husband, but I knew something was off. You two act a little differently. Even if he is your biological Metacrisis, there are little quirks in your personalities."

"Of course there are, he's human," the Doctor replied simply.

"Yeah, he is human, but I love him." Rose sighed. "_But_, I love you too. And I can't believe you weren't going to tell me it was you! Do you have any idea how mad I would have been if I found out after you left? It would have been worse than just telling me, what were you thinking?"

"It didn't start out that way, trust me. It was a split second decision, I really don't know what I had been planning on doing when I got here, but then I quickly had to improvise. I'll admit, it wasn't one of my best plans," the Doctor defended himself, but realized Rose was right, it was a pretty bad decision on his part.

"I have to go," the Doctor continued, reluctantly pulling away. "Your husband will be home soon."

Rose didn't let go of him. "Dance with me for a little while longer?" She asked.

He agreed, pulling her back into his arms and holding her a little tighter than he had all day. They danced in silence for a few moments, a different song now playing the background, but neither noticed. They were so absorbed with each other that nothing else fazed them. The fact that they were both in each other's arm again, reunited for a second time after everything the universe had come up with to separate them, seemed like a minor miracle. He knew he would have to be leaving soon, but just for a few seconds, none of that mattered, nothing else except Rose mattered.

She slowly started to pull away, so she could look at his face as she spoke. "As much as I don't want you to leave, you're right, my husband will be home soon." She stepped away from him, but took one of his hands. "Come on, I'll walk you to the TARDIS."

**This chapter is a little short, but it's my favorite. I hope you liked it. R&R to let me know what you thought. **


	7. Look at the Stars

**So I'll admit, I put off writing this chapter for a while, and that's why it's taken so long to update. Honestly it was because I started watching Merlin, and whatever little free time I had got caught up in that. But I'm updating now, finishing the story. This is short but I hope I can end it on a good note :) enjoy.**

Chapter 6-Look at the Stars

For the last time that night, the Doctor and Rose Tyler walked hand in hand down the street, but for the first time with no misconceptions between them. The night was peaceful. The air was still and the only noise was the nighttime creatures on the move. The two made light hearted conversation about life and adventures, making up for the lost time that day. The Doctor expressed how much he missed her, while in turn she confessed that even though she loved her Doctor, she missed him too.

"When we got back, after all that mess Donna and the Daleks and everyone else, we talked about growing a TARDIS for a long time, but we just never got around to it and eventually reached a mutual agreement that it wasn't even practical. This life, it's so incredibly human. I guess it's more the life I thought I'd be living back when I was a little girl. Don't get me wrong, I love it and it makes me very happy, but I do miss you. The daring side of all this, and the adventures we would have together," Rose paused for a moment, as if considering whether she should let her next statement fly. "And you know how absolutely in love with you I was," she admitted.

The Doctor laughed quietly. "And I you," he said.

Rose stopped walking and looked at him. "What?" The Doctor questioned, fearing he had opened some new door.

"It's nothing, just, that's the closest you've ever come to actually admitting it."

This time the Doctor laughed aloud. "You know it happens with a lot of my companions. They all get attached to me, and the life style and something like that always ends up happening. But you were different. You had always been different. Maybe I was different, I don't know, but there was something about _you_, Rose Tyler, that made me fall completely in love with you."

Rose smiled and looked down at her feet. "So you did love me?"

The Doctor smiled, "Does it need saying?"

She looked up at him wide eyed with a slightly angry expression, the Doctor recalled his joke. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Of course I loved you, Rose, you knew that!"

"Well it's still nice to hear," she grumbled but squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Same thing I always do. Pick up some poor, unsuspecting sap from somewhere and show them the universe. Same thing I've been doing for some odd nine hundred years. Don't worry about me, I'll manage."

"Oh, I know you will. I wasn't worried."

They'd been standing outside the TARDIS now for some time, ignoring the fact that they would have to part soon. Rose ran her hand over the old wood, admiring it. "Never thought I'd see this old thing again. Sometimes I still look up at the sky searching for it. Like I think I'll see it jumping from star to the next," she murmured more to herself than to the Doctor.

The Doctor paused, considering his next words. "Do you want to come inside?" He asked.

"Oh no," Rose answered sharply, but then explained her answer just as quickly. "I know that if I set one foot inside that thing I'll run away and never look back. The temptation would be too great. I'm not willing to risk losing all of this." She placed her hand on her stomach as she said the last few words.

For the first time all day the Doctor considered that his visit might be doing more harm than good.

"Well then," he started. "You husband will be home soon, I must be getting off." Rose just went into his arms and they hugged each other for a long time. "I'll miss you," she muttered into his chest. As they pulled apart he tilted her face up toward him. "When you miss me just look up at that stars, and you'll find me. I wish you the best, Rose. Don't ever change. And please be happy."

"The same to you. Come back and visit me from time to time, okay?" The Doctor nodded, unable to make the promise out loud.

He kissed her forehead and turned to unlock the TARDIS. He looked back one more time and Rose waved, but didn't say anything, they had had their proper goodbyes.

**Rose POV**

Rose watched the Doctor close the door to the TARDIS, not even daring to breathe in fear her emotions would get out of check. As soon as she heard the familiar woosh of the TARDIS breaks, she let out a large breath accompanied by some ugly sobbing noises. She watched the time machine dematerialize and wonder how it was possible to love two people at once.

**I swear tried to end it nicely, I really did. Oh well, happy, sad, or however you feel about it there it is. Please review to let me know how you felt about the story. Thanks for all the love and support! xx**


End file.
